


worth it

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: A simple scene of domesticityAlso, OAKTEMBERRRR! <3





	

You opened the door to your apartment and stepped inside. It was almost midnight. You had been made to stay late at work, finishing a few reports for your boss. You wanted to cry, knowing you had to wake up at five am to start everything over again. 

You threw your bag on the couch and kicked your heels off. You padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a dinner plate marked with <3H. You smiled softly to yourself, but eventually bypassed it in favor of the blueberry smoothie drink you had stashed in the back. A few sips and it was put away again. 

You made your way to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway. Your boyfriend Hercules was still awake. He was sitting in bed reading. He looked adorable in his reading glasses, even if he did hate them. Not many people knew he wore them. You had even been sworn to secrecy about their existence. 

Herc looked up when you appeared and a small smile made its way across his face, soon mirrored by your own smile. 

You blew him a kiss as you walked across the bedroom to the closet. Quickly shucking your work clothes and tossing them in the laundry hamper, you donned one of Hercules' shirt that practically swallowed you whole, and slipped into bed beside your love. 

Laying flat on your side of the bed wasn't doing you any favors. So you rolled toward Herc, who automatically lifted his arm to allow you to curl around him. He brought his arm back down when you were settled, never looking up from his book, Sula. You laid your head on his chest and listened to his deep, even breathing. He pressed a chaste kiss to your head. 

His warm body, coupled with the exhaustive day, soon had you drifting off to sleep. 

Working as much and as hard as you did every day was worth it when you came home to this.


End file.
